The After Hours Discovery
by SoMuchLoveInALovelessWorld
Summary: After a terrible audition, Penny is looking for a girl's night out. Will Bernadette make her day better? Slight OT3.


**Author's Note: I don't support infidelity. This is just fan fiction, people!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

The building is almost empty, some employees are leaving the place in a hurry as Penny runs to the elevator and pushes the button for the seventh floor to close the doors quickly. She's in a bad mood: her latest audition was a disaster, the producers of this new TV show barely looked at her face before saying "no". All that she wants now is to see a friendly face, so she called her gals Amy and Bernadette. The brunet is in some sort of convention in New Jersey and the petit blonde didn't answer her phone or returned her text messages. That's why Penny is now in front of Bernadette's office door, ready to knock when she hears a muffled noise from inside. She looks around the dark hall and notices that all the lights are off including the ones in the room in front of her. A groan catches her attention.

"Ohhhh…"

Is Howard there with her? Penny blushes at the thought and starts to walk away when…

"Oh, Bernadette…"

Oh, no. She knows the voice too well. This is Sheldon's voice. What he's doing with Bernad… Oh my God! They're having sex! This is bad, awful, disgusting… She tries to leave, but her curiosity makes her stay.

"Sheldon… yes baby… more…"

Baby? What the fuck is wrong with the world? Impulsively, she opens the door and encounters an empty room. She enters, walking further cautiously and reaches the white wall which separates the two areas. She leans on it, hiding herself and sees a bigger room surrounded by book shelves with a black sofa in the middle. A pale light in the bathroom is the only thing that illuminates the room. Her legs buckle in shock.

Bernadette is sitting on the sofa, totally naked, clutching at some cushions, legs wide open and Sheldon is kneeling on the floor, eating her out. Germaphobe, preadolescent, asexual Sheldon Cooper has his tongue inside a woman's vagina. This must be a nightmare, it has to be. Bernadette grabs his hair and squeaks loudly as her hips bucks several times against his face. "I'm coming… shit… ohhhhhhh."

Penny is frozen with surprise for two reasons: Number one, Sheldon seems to know what he's doing. Number two, her panties are wet. Deciding that this is really just a dream, she sneaks her fingers inside her underwear and touches her engorged clit with slow strokes.

Sheldon stands up, cock in hand, sits on the couch and Bernadette immediately mounts him, burying his shaft deep inside of her. "You're so deep… yeah… fill me up baby, fill me…" He grasps her hips and thrusts up harder, making her scream. "So tight… so good…" he groans into her ear. They stay in this position for several minutes, kissing each other again and again while Penny matches her movements with theirs. Suddenly, Bernadette gets off of his lap and puts his dick in her mouth, lapping softly as he pinches her hard nipples. "I love to taste myself on your cock…"

He gasps at her dirty words, grabs her by the waist, placing her body on the sofa as she gets on her hands and knees, lifting her ass towards him. Sheldon positions himself at her entrance and slides inside her, filling her in one smooth stroke, groaning as her tightness surrounds him one more time. One of his hands finds her clit and he starts to circle it gently while the other hits her buttock sharply. "You like this, don't you?" he asks breathlessly. Bernadette just growls with pleasure.

Penny would never thought that her sweet Sheldon had such a naughty side. This idea makes her stick a finger inside her with desperation. The sound of his balls slapping against Bernadette's wetness is driving her mad with desire.

"Sheldon… I'm gonna come baby… harder… harder…" Bernadette begs and he lies on her back doubling the force of his thrusts. "Come… come… I wanna feel it…"he says, dropping kisses and light bites on her shoulder. "FUCK!" the microbiologist shrieks and Penny comes at the same time holding herself against the wall. Her vision dims, but she still can see Sheldon plunging harder into the petit blonde until he orgasms with a soft grunt.

They're still intimately connected when Sheldon sits with Bernadette on his lap, holding her close, kissing her neck and whispering tender/dirty words in her ear. She caresses his forearms and suggests, "Shower?" He nods with a smile while she stands up and takes his hand, hugging him tightly.

Penny is a little dizzy from her climax and when she moves away from the wall, her purse falls on the floor with a heavy thump. She kneels to pick it up, standing up quickly only to face her two friends staring at her in shock. They're both wrapped in towels and share the same expression: fear.

"How long have you been in here?" Bernadette asks with a shaky voice, "Did you hear us? See us?"

"I came here because you didn't return my phone calls and… and I entered… yes, I saw you…" she responds quietly, face red with embarrassment.

"You watched us?" Sheldon mumbles, his forehead damp with sweat.

"I'm sorry… it's not my business… I have to go…" Penny practically runs to the door, but Bernadette touches her shoulder slightly and she turns to her tiny friend.

"Did you like what you saw?" she grins, "I bet you did. I can smell your arousal, Penny."

Penny gulps and looks at Sheldon, who now has a smirk on his lips and at Bernadette again. "I… yes…"

Bernadette drops the towel, revealing her beautiful curves and runs a finger over Penny's lips. "Do you wanna join us? The bathroom is big enough for the three of us…"

Before she can answer, Bernadette kisses her softly and she involuntary groans, placing her hands on her bare shoulders. When they stop, a couple of minutes later, Penny sees Sheldon squeezing his cock through the towel, breathing heavily. Bernadette smiles at him and says, "Now, you two."


End file.
